


Trophy

by Odessa Santa Maria (yuumegari)



Series: Getting Down with the Arcana [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumegari/pseuds/Odessa%20Santa%20Maria
Summary: Lucio is bored, as usual, and the apprentice is busy working. He finds a way to distract her, because obviously his needs are super-important, and he is very good at being a distraction.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Getting Down with the Arcana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Oh, Lucio. My favorite man-child (a strange sentiment to even type, believe me). I felt that he's the type of guy who 1) likes to be called "daddy" even if it doesn't make sense, 2) likes spanking, and 3) just wants to be cuddled and reminded that he's wanted at the end of it. Ugh, fluff. I also did this weird thing where his prosthetic hand magically becomes a sex toy, so there's that oddity. Right, enjoy...?

“Beatriz, I’m bored,” Lucio proclaims regally. “Entertain me.”

I roll my eyes, still wondering how Nadia managed to be married to him for so long. He was endearing, if not exhausting most times. A few months after the Masquerade, he hasn’t changed much, except for a few muttered apologies here and there to Asra, among others. (I'm told that's actually quite a lot of change.) Still, even as a petulant man-child, he is surprisingly devoted. He is keen to impress me at every turn, and I can’t help but smile at his efforts. I find myself wanting to indulge him most days, though I am not shy in telling him that he to stay cool every once in a while.

“Lucio, I’m sure you can entertain yourself,” I say absently, rifling through old parchments to find a spell for a customer, meant to be coming by the next morning. “I’ve got some work I need to finish this evening, so I don’t think I’ll be in bed til late.”

He pouts at this, brows furrowed in annoyance. Resting his hand on his hip, he shifts his weight to one leg as he observes me. “Fine,” he says offhandedly, turning to wander deeper into the shop. He stops abruptly and turns to me with a child-like grin. “Wait! If I help you with your work, will you entertain me then? Certainly you’d have more time to do so!”

Seemingly proud of his logic, I stare at him blankly, holding back a sigh. ”Thank you, Lucio, but...this is all magic and spells. I do appreciate the offer to help, but they’re all in a different language...”

Scowling, he plops to the ground and starts drawing circles in the ground with his golden arm before motioning wildly at me. “C’mon, Beatriz! Noddy is taking care of the puppies today and I’m all alone. Oh, except I’m not, because you’re here. My favorite magician, my beautiful Beatriz!”

I blow my bangs out of my eyes as I consider the pros and cons of indulging Lucio this evening. He probably just wants to go for a walk and tell me tales about his childhood or his mercenary days, both of which are admittedly quite interesting. That wouldn’t take too long, and I’m sure he’s going to hound me all evening if I don’t pay attention to him. Sometimes I’m surprised at how canine-like he can be. For better or worse, he ignites a spontaneity out of me that makes me want to go out, explore, and enjoy the finer points of life. Goodness, perhaps he really is a puppy.

“Will you let me work afterward?”

“What?!”

“Promise me, Lucio. I really do have to get this done; I’ve still got to work for a living, you know...”

“Beatriz! You wound me! I told you, if you wanted, you could be with _me_. And you’d have all the riches you’d ever need and you’d never have to work again. Isn’t that way more fun?!” Lucio whines as he props his pouting face up on the palms of his hands.

I sigh, knowing when to give up. “I’ve told you before, Lucio: I want to make an honest living. Don't think I can sit idly by and do nothing but...have fun," I brush dust off of my knees as I continue, "But. I’m going to put my work down now so we can go play for a bit, and then I’m going straight back to work, okay?”

All that's missing is a shout of "hooray". His eyes shine bright, and grinning from ear to ear, he bounces over to me and pins me to the wall, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss onto my lips. I blink rapidly, unsure of what just happened. I guess we’re not going for a walk after all. I can’t feel too glum about this, though; the man is an excellent kisser. He may be a fool, but he’s _my_ fool.

I refuse to show it, but I suppose I _have_ been working late nights without much rest; the Masquerade situation gave my little shop some unexpected positive publicity. Admittedly, I’ve been wound up for the past few evenings, trying to deliver everything on time, being too much of a perfectionist in making everything just right. I didn't want to think of the dark circles that must be under my eyes, though Lucio couldn't care any less, it seems. He trails kisses down my neck, biting gently at my collarbone. I shiver in response, and my arms drape around his shoulders as he gives the other side of my neck the same treatment. My lips part in a pleased sigh, and I decide that taking one night off won’t hurt. And knowing Lucio, he would find a way to make it worth my while.

Count Lucio is, by all accounts, an entitled brat. I figure it’s why he attempts to control every situation with his own solution, without considering any other points of view. He can't fathom the idea of being wrong, and would much rather cover things up with what he considers to be little white lies. I’m the only one he listens to...mostly. In bed, though, I prefer this particular characteristic of his. Unsurprisingly, he likes being the dominant one, even though I’ve come to learn that at the end of the day, I really am the one taking the lead. I don’t know if he’s playing or if he’s serious, but I know that I like letting him take charge when it comes to matters of the body.

He grabs a handful of my ass, squeezing it tightly before giving it a sudden slap and muffling me with a kiss. I can feel his erection pressed against me, lewd and hot and wanting. Normally, when faced with someone of his level of bravado, I would assume a smaller cock, but perhaps his cockiness comes from the energy of his impressive nether regions. I’m certain that well-endowed Lucio felt that his cock was proof of his nobility. Well, at least one scrap of proof. His tight pants won’t be able to hold him for long, and I bite my lip in anticipation.

“Tell me you want me, Beatriz,” he hisses into my ear, caressing my curves and giving my arse another solid slap. “I want to hear it from you.”

I let my plump lips blossom open as if I’m about to say something, but I remain silent, smirking. His nose crinkles in mock-annoyance, and he understands the game I want to play. It's his favorite, though I can't understand why. “I see someone’s being a bad girl,” he sighs dramatically. “I suppose I’ll have to do something about that, won’t I?”

He lays me over his knees gingerly, stroking my smooth legs from under my robes with his flesh hand. Whenever he’s with me, he removes the flashy, sharp armor of his gold arm. Without it, it’s simply a golden prosthetic crafted by the good Dr. Devorak, eerily articulate. I wonder if he feels anything from it. To test this, I take his hand and put a finger in my mouth. When he doesn’t take notice, I try to bite it gently. Still nothing. As he grazes my skin with his warm hand, I close my eyes and use my magic for a very, very selfish reason.

When he inhales sharply as I take his golden fingertips into my mouth, I know the spell has worked. Feeling smug, I let my tongue roam, heating the metal slightly.

He lets out a sound in between a low laugh and a growl. “Oh, Beatriz. You lovely creature. You’re _exactly_ the kind of woman I want to be with. You are a woman I can enjoy without limit, I’m sure of it,” he purrs, leaning over me. I’m breathless as he continues, “And that is precisely what I would like to continue doing tonight. Won’t that be fun, my horrible, pretty little girl?”

His hand strikes my ass sharply, causing me to yelp in both pain and pleasure. “Mm, yes. Be loud for daddy,” he teased in threatening undertones. “Such a bad magician, making me feel your naughty mouth on my hand like this...”

Without warning, he strikes me three times in succession, and I can’t help but moan with each one. He doesn’t miss a beat as he hikes my skirts up, spanking my covered ass, and again on my bare skin after he pulls my underwear away expertly. I feel my buttocks growing hot with the exquisite pain, and I imagine the red handprints that must be blossoming there as he fondles my skin again. What a strangely arousing image. “Lucio...”

“Ah-ah. What did you say, Beatriz?”

“...Daddy,” I breathe huskily, uncertain why the phrase is so erotic in this context, despite Lucio’s lack of respect for anything fatherly. “I’m sorry I’ve been a bad girl.”

“Oh, I’m going to make you feel so very sorry,” he cooed, sitting me up and undoing the front of my robe, his finger tracing the small of my back. “Now, I wonder how this new hand feels...”

My eyes roll to the back of my head when I feel the cool touch of his prosthetic hand on my clit. “Ooh...I can actually feel how wet you are,” he murmurs in awe as he gently glides the fingertip up and down my slit. “My, my, my. Someone's excited. Why don’t we try something?”

I’m about to lift my head to see what he means when he suddenly pushes one of his metallic fingers into my pussy, then two, then three. A gleeful grin on his face, he kneels over me. “Have I ever shown you how strong my arm is? No? Let me just go ahead and demonstrate. Just sit back and relax, baby.”

Lucio is already strong and fast without his special arm; with it, though, it’s clear that Dr. Devorak was able to upgrade it considerably (probably at Lucio’s frequent insistence). I lose the ability to speak as his golden fingers piston in and out of me at incredible speed like some sort of demonic toy. “O-Oh...!”

In only a few minutes, he’s made me come so hard that my body is shaking uncontrollably. There’s no way I could hide it: I know my face is flushed and my breaths arrive in short pants and gasps, and Lucio’s smirking face is in view. Fingers on his golden hand still twisting inside of me, he moves so that he’s on my side. He snakes his flesh hand up to my lips from my belly, pushing his warm fingers into my mouth. I hear him groan; I wonder if he’s comparing the feeling of my mouth and my pussy on each of his hands. Ever the trickster, he nudges at my breast with his sharp nose, extending his tongue around my exposed nipple in little circles. His golden hand starts moving again, slower this time, but every time he suckles on my nipple, he pounds me harder. Painfully erect, my nipples are attacked mercilessly by Lucio’s slippery tongue as he pushes his other fingers in and out of my mouth.

“Beatriz, these tits,” he moans languorously, coming off of my nipple with an audible pop of his lips. “So exquisite. So fucking perfect. It’s clear that I always get the best, isn’t it?"

“But I think I know what you want,” he continues, removing his fingers from my mouth and propping me up, his false hand still buried inside of me. He wriggles those fingers as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me back onto his lap in a straddle facing away from him.

To my shock, he’s faced me toward one of the mirrors in the shop. My face is flushed, hair strewn haphazardly across my forehead and cheeks. He had removed my robe, and I saw myself naked, chest heaving with dark nipples puckered, his fingers never leaving my pussy. My eyes widen as he steadies me and begins pumping in and out, in and out, slowly, as if he were pretending to be a gentle lover. I know he just wants me to see the way it looks. Without realizing it, I’ve started to massage my breasts as he works, my body shivering every time his gold thumb greets my clit. “Tell me you love it, baby.”

“I-I...mm...I love it,” I breathe, my head reeling backwards. Lucio takes advantage of my exposed neck and nibbles at it, squeezing whichever breast I’d neglected for the moment.

“What do you love?”

“I l-love it when...y-you...punish me, daddy...”

“Oh, fuck, Beatriz,” he murmurs dangerously; I know he’s just about ready to start the real fun. His excitement is palpable from both his cock as well as his overall energy.

Carefully, he finally removes his fingers from my pussy. They come away slick and shiny with my juices, and I blush when he licks off his fingers, moaning like he’s just eaten something delicious. He orders me to stand in front of him and to help him with his own clothes. “Start with the pants,” he commands imperiously. “Come on, hurry up...”

Though he speaks like the count he wishes to be again, I can see the desperate need in his eyes as I kneel down in front of him, deciding to go about my business in a leisurely manner. I smile as he groans, watching me undo buttons and pulling the clothing off of his legs, my face dangerously close to his pelvis. I know he’ll want to fuck me sooner rather than later, and I love it so, but I can’t deny that I also love the feeling of having his cock in my mouth. I’ve never told him of my penchant for blowjobs out loud, but I like to think that I show him often, as I do now.

I grasp his length firmly, rubbing my thumb at the tip, spreading the precum around fastidiously before lapping it gently with my tongue. His body stiffens and his back arches; he looks down at me and grins, his eyebrow cocked in a questioning expression. “Show me how you want to play with me,” he utters in a low voice.

“Like this, daddy?” I respond with a sweet smile. Ensuring that we are making eye contact, I take half of his cock into my mouth in the first go, my dark eyes looking up at his shocked and pleased face.

His curses come out in wonderfully sharp hisses, and he holds my head down, bucking into my throat. Thoroughly aroused, I take it hungrily, thankful that I’d never had much of a gag reflex. I know what he likes: every time he stills himself, the tip of his cock buried in my throat, I swallow, and the pressure of the action is always enough to make him roar as if he was a wild one. He grabs my hair and the pull of it is intoxicating, though I can’t explain why, keeping me down until I push away from him to come up for air. When I look up at him again, he’s flushed in the face, panting and grinning like the devil.

It’s always jarring when he decides to kiss me earnestly. A single moment to remind me that this is just play, and that he’d never harm me, and I am free to make my own decisions about how my body can be touched. I sigh into it for that split second before we break away at the same time. I know we both have the same look of desire on our faces, and he pulls my hair back so he can get his lips on my neck.

“Daddy wants you from behind,” he snarls, giving my neck a quick lick before propping me onto my hands and knees, his hand grasping my hair for purchase. “Would you like that, baby? Tell me how much you want it.”

I wriggle my ass for him in reply, and he spanks it with his natural hand sharply, forcing a squeal from me. “I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I, daddy? Can’t you see that I want it?” I turn my head back, pouting slightly.

“Oh, Beatriz,” he breathes, releasing my hair so that he can stroke his cock roughly, preparing it for me. “I fucking love my dirty girl so much.”

“Show me how much, daddy.”

I feel the tip of his cock teasing my entrance, and I struggle to keep still, knowing he’d take it away from me if I tried to push back onto it. And then I feel it inching inside, just enough to spread my pussy lips open. I close my eyes in bliss, biting my lip, hungry with need, as he drills his whole cock into me in one go. The scream I hear is wild and enraptured, and I have to remember that it’s my voice as he pounds into me mercilessly.

His large hands squeeze my ass, grasping the flesh to pull me onto him harder, faster. One, two, three, times he spanks me in quick succession, front hand to back hand, and I am certain I will lose control faster than I’d anticipated. I am also certain that I don’t care. My body is sprawled out like a cat stretching after a nap, angled in such a way that Lucio’s erection hits my deepest spot with little trouble. He doesn’t let up on the speed or the power as he rams into me, and I’m sure he’s out of his mind now. I remember that we’re still close to the mirror, and I blow the bangs out of my face to see if I can get a glimpse of the count in action.

It is the first time I’ve seen him like this, and I’m surprised to see the look of pure bliss on his face, almost peaceful. His pale skin is flushed with pink, and sweat beads on his forehead. He’s biting his lip so hard I’m sure it will draw blood, and he exhales in a grunt as he finds an especially promising part of my pussy. He looked to be on the brink of insanity and euphoria, and when he finally opens his eyes, he catches me watching him. The pupils are so dilated that he resembles the demon he almost became, and a wicked grin spreads across his face slowly as he drives into me impossibly fast.

I’m in the middle of an intense orgasm, but he doesn’t let up or stop. His groans become more pronounced as my tight walls enclose around him, sucking him in, not in the business of wanting him to go. “Beatriz, Beatriz...” he growls, eyes closed again, leaning over just enough so he can attack my clit with his fingertips as well. My whole body responds by shuddering violently; I’m so close to coming again so quickly that my mind feels trapped between fight or flight, as if I’m afraid of the caliber of pleasure. But I choose to surrender.

Two climaxes in, he slows down just enough to brush hair out of my face. The gesture is so tender that it doesn’t belong here, but I relish in the inconsistency, the contradiction of it all. Lucio, a man who creates his own resonance when there is only dissonance. “I’m going to fill you up, Beatriz,” he whispers into my neck, and he manages to make it sound like a warning and a sweet promise. “Come with me.”

It doesn’t take much more than that to make my body respond as requested. I’m dangerously close to a third one. He faces me toward the mirror properly, pulling my wrists back to him. My hands feel cuffed by him, and I have a manic grin on my face as well, pupils just as dilated. Using my wrists, he pulls me back, his cock still clearly connected to my pussy. The speed this time is more calculated, and I am certain I can feel the veins of his cock throbbing with need inside of me as his hips thrust back and forth, a rhythm that allows me to feel the entirety of him inside of me with every push. “Lucio...” I breathe, my eyes rolling to the back of my head, blinking erratically. “Oh, Lucio...”

At the sound of his name rather than his title or his favored bedroom name, I feel his body convulse in time with mine. The fierce heat of his seed explodes into me as I orgasm for the third and final time, and this time, I swear I see stars bursting through the night sky. I black out, but not before hearing him collapse next to me.

I’m certain it’s been days since I’ve been out, but the clock tells me it’s only been a few minutes for me to catch my breath. I lay on my side, panting with delightful exhaustion. Lucio is on his back next to me, his cock still twitching, his chest heaving as he regulates his own breathing. His eyes are closed, and he is smiling.

When he’s like this — calm, content, wrapped in my arms — I see a man filled with longing who has been finally sated. I kiss his brow, stroking his pale hair gently, enjoying his body heat against mine. He looks up at me with a sheepish expression, his mouth set in a shy grin. It is so like and unlike him that I can’t help but kiss him tenderly. He returns it, slowly, gently, purposefully. He strokes my jawline with his thumb before pulling me close possessively, as if someone else might spirit me away at any moment. “Mine,” he growls.

“Yours,” I agree, silencing his doubts with another kiss.

“Do you have to go to work tomorrow?” he asks, his voice small, eyes looking away. “I...I just want to lay in bed with you all morning.”

I take a deep breath and exhale a contented sigh, chuckling. It's difficult to say no to him when he's vulnerable like this. “I suppose Asra can take care of it for me.”

“Ah, Beatriz. The best magician knows when to delegate,” he says matter-of-factly before snuggling into my neck.

With my head above his, I hold him protectively. His hold on me relaxes, but he moves closer to me. He really is afraid that I’ll leave. I kiss the top of his head lovingly, rubbing his back and comforting him.

“You’re the best...everything, Beatriz,” he murmurs, eyelids starting to droop. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, Lucio. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

When he drifts off to sleep, gentle smile still on his lips, I feel like I’ve won a trophy.


End file.
